


Comfy?

by MTOart



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Rope Bondage, Steve's into spicy shit, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTOart/pseuds/MTOart
Summary: Matt's a dick, Steve's into dick, Alejandro's kinky somewhere behind that stoic mask.





	Comfy?

“Are you comfy?”  
He sure wasn’t. With his ankles tied to the legs of a chair and his wrists bound behind the back Steve could confidently asses that he definitely wasn’t. Then again, that was sort of the point. Steve didn’t need to be comfortable and judging by the feline smile on Matt’s face he wouldn’t get comfortable either.  
As Matt hooked his own chair with a foot to pull it under his ass and take a seat in front of Steve he reached over to test the patterned ropes crisscrossed along his chest. “Come-on, Stevie, talk to me.”  
It was slightly difficult to talk past the duct tape but Steve managed a nod and a pathetic “yes” that seemed to trip his tongue over the taste of tape. 

“Cute, I like that.” Matt didn’t even seem the slightest bit changed, he always carried himself like the smarmy bastard who had everything under control and even now he looked no different lazily running his fingertips up the bulge in Steve’s pants from taking a mission brief in a room full of people.  
Steve couldn’t help but jerk, the involuntary search for friction simply causing Matt to retract his hand and lean back in his chair. “Do you think you can wait a couple hours? Cuz I reckon you can at least wait three..” 

That wasn’t what they’d agreed on. The very second Matt suggested he’d have a ‘crack at breaking’ Steve Steve had volunteered. It was annoying but of all the people he worked with Steve’s dick had decided that the guy who wore flipflops with a suit and jorts to work was the guy he wanted to have sex with any way possible. He had practically jumped at the opportunity and it seemed Matt had every intention of properly breaking him.  
“No-“ Steve wanted to say but with his dick hard against the lining of his pants and the ropes so snugly keeping him stuck in thirsty agony the only word that made it past the synched tape was another shaky “Yes”

“Good boy. I’ll be back in a couple hours.”  
All Steve got was a amicable pat on the thigh before Matt got up. Like a colleague leaving a friend at a desk for lunch but promising to bring back a treat.  
The lack of control had Steve practically drooling into the gag, maybe it was just a reflex. 

He was glad for the clock on the wall. When he craned his neck back far enough he could just catch the hours passing by. After thirty minutes he realized he should’ve asked for a drink before Matt left but another sixty minutes later he was glad he hadn’t. His legs had gone numb from staying in one position for too long and Steve was pretty sure he’d have rope burn around his wrist from trying to stretch his arms. Anytime he tried the rope harness would ride up his thighs and create enough friction to remind his dick of the situation he had gotten himself into. Maybe Matt knew what he was doing.  
The thought alone made Steve wonder how often Matt had done this and if, in his interrogation methods, there had been subjects who hadn’t been volunteers. 

It wasn’t a thought he liked to linger on, Steve knew Matt was a vile creature dredged up from the bottom of some hell pit but the fact he dressed like a suburban dad on holiday made Steve wish for things he knew wouldn’t happen.  
As two hours passed Steve had turned to manipulating the ropes into rubbing up against his ass and the front of his pants had gotten painfully tight which only seemed to spur him on more.  
‘Just a little bit more, a little bit better’ He angled his wrists behind his back and tried to arch his hips off the chair and while the rope dug into his skin at the wrists the teasing trade of of pleasure was well worth it. Matt could leave him to suffer but Steve was resourceful enough to get what his body wanted.  
Or at least he thought so. The friction wasn’t enough and after rutting for about thirty minutes Steve simply slumped into his fate now sweaty and panting with his erection leaking a stain into the front of his slacks. “Fuck-“ He half managed to drool the word past the tape between his teeth.  
He had to look pathetic, his cheeks stained with the realization of it and body begging to be taken care of. Steve thought he’d start crying for a minute but then he remembered Matt thought he could handle at least three hours of this. Three hours of sitting tied up in a room far too horny for his own good.  
Matt hadn’t overestimated him, he’d win this hands tied behind his back. 

Steve managed a chortle at his own fitting choice of competition. 

As the front door of the hotel room gave an audible click Steve pulled his head back forward, had he come back early? He wanted to see the reaction on Matt’s face for finding him like that. He’d give pretty much anything to wipe that smarmy mask off and see something different.  
He chewed his teeth into the tape and felt his dick twitch against his pants with each step he heard coming closer. Yet when he realized the telltale ‘flip-flop’ noise was missing from the gait approaching Steve very quickly felt his cheeks go up in flames and ice sink into the pit of his stomach. 

He wanted to move, get out of the damn ties before the stranger got to the bedroom but hearing the hinges on the door sing-song a crooked ‘busted’ Steve all but froze in his position.  
His eyes were locked on the stranger and for all but a minute everything went still in the room.  
Across the ten-foot space Alejandro opened the door up silently and cast a look on Steve Steve had no idea how to interpret. It had always been impossible to interpret any look off of the silent death but this was far worse. Steve suddenly felt like a mouse trapped in a room with a condor instead of a playful housecat and while he wanted to be ashamed or scared his body all but decided this had been the hottest situation he had ever been in.  
Alejandro tucked his hands into his pockets and observed Steve for a second before a steady “Does that hurt?” Made its way past Steve’s internal dilemma and into his active mind.  
Did it hurt? Steve wasn’t sure whether Alejandro meant being tied up or being hard as a rock on mount Everest while being tied up. Steve stared at him for a second and managed to shake a wordless ‘no’.  
He was fine, at least physically. His ego had taken a bit of a tumble but Matt and Alejandro had heard stories of him doing weirder shit. 

“Looks uncomfortable…”  
Moving over to the adjacent bathroom Steve heard Alejandro use the tap. Was he washing his hands?  
Steve had his question answered when Alejandro came back and took the seat Matt had been in several hours ago with a glass of water in hand. He reached toward his ankle and pulled out a knife with which he attentively helped Steve out of the tape gag with.  
So much for that problem. Steve was practically panting when the ‘rip’ happened and bit his lip afterward to keep himself from making any more embarrassing noises.  
He opened his eyes back up when he felt a hand on the back of his head and stared down at the glass held to his mouth. God he’d been thirsty.  
The few sips of water he took were a godsent and now Steve understood why Matt thought it was cruel to ‘tend to our victim’s needs’ by letting them rehydrate.  
“Easy-“ Alejandro was caring, painfully different from Matt and as Steve swallowed down mouth fulls of water he felt his joints thank him in their restricted holds. “Thank you.” Steve got the words past his tongue and bit the inside of his cheeks. The world seemed to come back to him and with it a sense of shame at pitching a tent while Alejandro so caringly gave him a drink of water. 

“He’s downstairs in case you were wondering.” Alejandro spoke in a timbre which sent shudders up Steve’s spine yet all he could conjure was a ‘no problem’ nod. Matt had him whipped.  
Just as Steve was about to accept the fact he’d have to wait some more Alejandro set the glass down on the edge of the stool between his legs and teased the underside to the base of his dick. Steve jolted against the bonds, far too sensitive from trying to get off for nearly an hour now. Where Matt would look at him like a pleased cat the condor sat in front of him looked almost bored as he played the cold glass over the length of Steve. “Don’t stop-“ Steve pushed the request past his teeth, and tried bucking against the ropes once again.  
Alejandro mused a quiet tone and Steve could feel himself fail Matt’s unspoken expectations as he tried to fuck a glass Alejandro only barely rubbed up and down his cock.  
“You need more?” Alejandro seemed to listen carefully as the first nod from Steve had the man pulling his chair up to get his thigh between Steve’s own. With one of Alejandro’s hands roughly grabbing his hair and the other setting the glass down to undo his belt Steve all but whimpered when his cock was taken out and in hand. He wanted to cum, he had wanted to for the past hour. 

“You’re going to ruin it.” Alejandro reminded him but with the expert little circles of a thumb to the reddened tip of his cock Steve couldn’t remember if he cared or not.  
“Please-“ He was shaking as Alejandro jerked him off, his wrists aching from the ropes.  
“Hmn?” The thoughtful little hum was followed by a slowing of Alejandro’s wrist and for a second Steve wondered if he’d start to cry.  
“Let me help you.” Alejandro took the knife a second time and reached down to cut the ties from around Steve’s ankles, the ropes unraveling with each jut of his hips allowing him more movement to fuck into Alejandro’s hand. By the time he got a rhythm going the only ropes properly keeping him in place were around his chest and wrists and Steve would gladly ignore the burns those would leave to chase his orgasm. 

The coaxing little ‘There you go, come on’ mutters from the man in front of him sent the telltale pressure pooling into his gut and when Alejandro reached a hand down to fondle his sack along with jerking him off Steve lost it. Thick ribbons of cum dripped down his cock in stuttered intervals and Steve let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp as he rode out his orgasm. 

With his body blissed out and his lungs dragging in air Steve came down his high while Alejandro wiped his hand clean on his shirt. “Five minutes left…” Alejandro nearly sounded impressed, but Steve knew what it meant. He had blissfully failed the task given.  
When he looked up to take a look at the clock he knew he was in for something when Matt returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work you can send prompts or read more at: Duofics.tumblr.com


End file.
